CHRONOPHOBIA
by teukiechu
Summary: "Aku tidak ingin waktu mengambil hyungku lagi!" . Kalau tidak ada waktu, kau tidak akan tumbuh dewasa, kau tidak akan bertemu kami, Super Junior tidak akan ada, hyung tidak akan ada begitu pula kamu, Kyu. Super Junior fanfiction. Friendship. TeukKyu.


Title: Chronophobia

Cast: Leeteuk, Kyuhyun

Genre: Angst, Friendship

Rate: All Ages

Author: ryeowulan

"Astaga, hari ini sibuk sekali" Kyuhyun menyenderkan punggung lelahnya di sandaran jok mobil. "Aku tidak suka jadwal keluar kota seperti ini"

"Ini tidak jauh, perjalanannya tidak akan lama" Sungmin memasang headphone ditelinganya.

"Percaya padaku?" Sungmin tersenyum sambil meletakkan bunga mawar dari fansnya diantara Kyuhyun dan dirinya.

"Terserah" Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya kearah jendela.

"Manager hyung, bisa pelan sedikit?" Sungmin yang duduk dibelakang kursi pengemudi menepuk pundak sang manager.

"Kau masih harus menuju jadwal selanjutnya. Ingat? SUKIRA?" Sang manager menatap Sungmin melalui kaca spion. "Lagipula jalanan disini memang sepi, kurasa aman"

Sungmin mendesah pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Hyung ini, kalau semua orang yang melewati jalan ini berpikiran sepertimu, sudah ada ratusan kecelakaan disini"

"Sudahlah" Kyuhyun yang merasa terganggu dengan keributan itu menegakkan punggungnya.

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN TIIIIIIIIIIIIN

Tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan terlihat truk melaju sangat cepat. Sina lampunya menyinari mata mereka bertiga.

"Astaga sial!" Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun agar menjauh dari dirinya karena truk melaju tepat ke sisi pengemudi.

BRAKKKKKKKKKKKK

KYUHYUN POV

Yang kurasakan hanya satu, sakit. Seluruh tubuhku terasa sangat sakit. Astaga, kenapa harus terjadi lagi? Saat aku membuka mataku yang kulihat hanyalah mobil kami yang terbalik. Bau anyir darah bercampur bensin dan wangi mawar yang aku bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana caranya bertebaran disekitarku membuat kepalaku pusing.

"K…kyu..hyun" Suara terbata-bata itu. Sungmin hyung.

"Hyung? Kau dimana?" Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan menemukannya tak jauh dari diriku. Aku menemukannya terjepit kursi pengemudi.

"T..to..long" Kulihat darah segar mengalir dari pelipisnya. Nafasnya berat, tubuhnya gemetar dan dingin.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Aku tidak pernah menangis. Aku tidak ingin menangis, namun air mataku tetap mengalir deras. "Aku harus bagaimana hyung?"

"B..ban..tu..an"

Aku mencari ponselku diantara pecahan kaca. Aku tidak peduli berapa goresan yang aku dapatkan, aku harus menemukan ponselku.

Aku menekan tombol ponselku dengan tangan gemetar. Takut, sedih, marah.

"Selamat malam, anda telah menghubungi saluran panggilan darurat"

"Bantu aku! Aku mohon bantu aku. Aku… aku mengalami kecelakaan"

"Tenangkan diri anda…Tolong beritahu lokasi anda, kami akan segera kesana"

"AKU TIDAK TAU AKU DIMANA! TOLONG BANTU AKU! SESEORANG SEKARAT DISINI!" Tanpa sadar aku berteriak, air mata tak berhenti mengalir.

"Kami akan melacak lokasi anda dalam 60 detik, kami akan segera kesana"

"Aku mohon, demi Tuhan. Tolong aku"

Tiba-tiba saja saluran telponnya putus. Sial bateraiku habis. Aku menoleh kearah Sungmin hyung, dia masih berusaha menghirup nafas.

"Hyung… hyung pasti kuat. Aku tau itu" Aku menggenggam tangannya erat, aku tidak ingin dia pergi.

"Kyuhyun-ah… to…long.. sa…kit" Air mata mengalir dari matanya, menyapu darah yang terus mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Aku tau hyung, aku tau"

"T..to..long.. hen..tikan sa..kitnya"

"Aku tidak bisa. Maaf hyung, sebentar lagi bantuan datang"

"T..ti..dak bi..sa"

Air mata mengalir semakin deras dari mataku seiring dengan melemahnya suara Sungmin hyung. Nafasnya terdengar begitu menyakitkan di telingaku.

"Sungmin hyung, aku tau hyung bisa"

"S…sakit.. a..ku ta..kut"

Aku mengusap pipinya perlahan, mengusap air mata dan darahnya yang bercampur menjadi satu. "Bagian mana yang sakit hyung?"

"S..se..mua"

Tangisan Sungmin hyung pecah seketika, aku tidak pernah melihatnya menangis seperti ini. "J..jadi be..gini rasa..nya? wak..tu kau be..rada di po..sisi ini. pasti sa..kit sekali"

Suara sirine mulai terdengar, aku menghela nafas lega kemudian menggenggam tangan Sungmin hyung lebih erat.

"Hyung dengar suara sirinenya? Mereka sebentar lagi datang. Semua akan baik-baik saja, percaya padaku hyung. Kau percaya kan?"

Sungmin hyung hanya mengangguk lemah kemudian menutup kedua matanya perlahan.

"Hyung? Tetap disini hyung! Hyung aku mohon jangan tutup matamu! Hyung? Hyung?"

Paramedic langsung menghampiri kami kemudian mengangkat Sungmin hyung lalu membawanya kedalam ambulance. Seorang pria menaik lenganku untuk keluar dari mobil itu kemudian memakaikanku selimut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kepalamu terluka"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku mohon, selamatkan hyungku"

HOSPITAL

Aroma alcohol, obat-obatan, dan dinginnya udara malam membuat tubuhku tidak berhenti menggigil. Kudengar langkah kaki beberapa orang datang menghampiriku.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" Leeteuk hyung mengusap kedua pipiku dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung, hanya sedikit luka gores dan memar"

Ia langsung memelukku erat sambil menghela nafas lega. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan adik kecilku lagi"

Aku mengangguk sambil membenamkan kepalaku kedalam pelukannya, nyaman. Seiring dengan usapan telapak tangannya di punggungku tangisku kembali pecah.

"Aku takut hyung, aku harus bagaimana? Aku takut hyung" Aku semakin membenamkan wajahku untu menutupi tangisanku.

"Hyung, aku mohon tolong Sungmin hyung. Bagaimana ini? Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Okay?"

Pintu ruang operasi pun terbuka, beberapa suster keluar dengan wajah lesu kemudian sang dokter keluar sambil menatap kami nanar.

"Mohon maaf, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami"

Tubuhku gemetar hebat, jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Tolong jangan.. jangan katakan hal itu.

"Seandainya bantuan datang lebih cepat, tuan Lee pasti masih bisa diselamatkan"

Suara yang pertama kudengar adalah tangisan Eunhyuk hyung, aku mengepalkan tanganku erat. Tanganku menjadi sangat merah karena hal itu. Aku tidak dapat berpikir jernih saat ini.

"UNTUK APA MENJADI DOKTER KALAU TIDAK BISA MENGEMBALIKANNYA? KAU BELUM BERUSAHA!"

Aku berteriak tanpa sadar, aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku sendiri. Aku merasakan dua lengan hangat memelukku dari belakang. Leeteuk hyung.

"Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin"

"KAU BELUM BERUSAHA! KALAU KAU SUDAH BERUSAHA, SUNGMIN HYUNG PASTI AKAN KEMBALI. KAU PASTI BISA MENGEMBALIKANNNYA!"

Leeteuk hyung megusap dadaku lembut. "Ssshh… sudah Kyuhyun sudah"

"Maaf tuan Cho. Kami bukan Tuhan"

Pertahananku runtuh, kedua lututku menghantam lantai yang keras dan dingin. Aku mencengkram kerah kemejaku sambil memukul-mukul dadaku.

"Hyung aku harus bagaimana? Sungmin hyung bagaimana? Hyung tolong Sungmin hyung! Leeteuk hyung aku mohon"

Leeteuk hyung memelukku erat. "Sudah Kyuhyun sudah"

"Hyung bagaimana ini? Hyung ayo pindahkan Sungmin hyung kerumah sakit lain! Ayo hyung! Aku mohon cepat!"

Aku menarik lengan Leeteuk hyung, namun tangan besarnya menahan tanganku. "Sungmin sudah pergi Kyuhyun-ah"

Leeteuk hyung menarikku kedalam pelukannya. "Sungmin sudah pergi"

Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku. Aku membenamkan wajahku didadanya. Berusaha membuat tangisanku menjadi tidak terlihat bagaimanapun caranya.

Suasana pemakaman sudah cukup ramai. Aku hanya diam sejak malam tadi. Leeteuk hyung selalu berada disampingku, menurutnya karena dia adalah leader, aku adalah tanggung jawabnya.

"Ada begitu banyak Lee di Korea Selatan, namun tidak ada satu orang pun yang seperti seorang Lee Sungmin. Aku bangga pada anakku"

Ayah Sungmin hyung masih terus mengucapkan beberapa patah kata. Aku melihat jam besar di dekat pelataran pemakaman, jarumnya mulai bergerak sedikit demi sedikit.

"Mohon maaf, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami"

"Seandainya bantuan datang lebih cepat, tuan Lee pasti masih bisa diselamatkan"

Aku menggenggam tangan Leeteuk hyung, keringat dingin mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhku.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Ada apa?"

Aku hanya terdiam. Hentikan waktunya. Aku mohon, hentikan waktunya.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau baik-baik saja?"

Peti mati Sungmin hyung mulai dimasukkan kedalam makamnya. Aku tidak dapat bernafas, pengelihatanku terlihat berputar. Aku mohon hentikan.

LEETEUK POV

Kyuhyun tetap menatap kosong kearah jam besar di pelataran pemakaman, keringat dingin terus mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau baik-baik saja?"

Kulihat dadanya yang naik turun berusaha menghirup nafas namun terasa berat. Aku tau ada hal yang tidak beres, Kyuhyun terserang panic attack. Benar saja, tubuhnya limbung kearahku, dengan sigap aku menangkapnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun bernafas dengan terengah-engah, aku memeluknya agar dia tidak jatuh. "Manager hyung! Tolong! Siapkan mobil sekarang, bawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit!"

AT HOSPITAL

Dokter yang memeriksa Kyuhyun hanya mendesah pelan melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terserang panic attack. Apakah tuan Cho memiliki trauma?"

Leeteuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Trauma? Aku rasa tidak ada"

"Apakah dia sedang terpukul atau shock?"

Aku terdiam. Shock? Terpukul? Apakah hal ini berhubungan dengan kematian Sungmin? Tapi apa yang membuatnya mengalami panic attack?

"Ya, seperti yang anda tau member kami baru saja…."

"Mungkin itu" Dokter memotong pembicaraanku. "Kita akan lakukan tinjauan lebih lanjut. Mungkin trauma itu menimbulkan sebuah phobia"

Aku hanya mengangguk kemudian membungkukkan tubuhku. "Terima kasih dokter. Bolehkah saya menemui Kyuhyun?"

"Silahkan. Tuan Cho boleh pulang sekarang"

Aku memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun, ia terduduk menatap jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Aku duduk dihadapannya sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

Ia tidak menjawab, tetap menatap kosong keluar jendela. "Kyuhyun-ah?"

Dia tetap diam, aku menggerakkan lengannya. "Cho Kyuhyun!"

Ia menoleh kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan matanya yang gelap dan dalam kemudian menunduk menatap kearah tangan kami yang masih bertautan untuk beberapa saat. Namun secara tiba-tiba ia menarik tanganku.

"HYUNG SINGKIRKAN ITU!"

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Apa Kyu? Katakan apa yang harus disingkirkan?"

"HYUNG SINGKIRKAN JAMNYA HYUNG!"

Kyuhyun melempar jam tanganku ke sudut ruangan. Kaca dari jamku bertebaran bersama dengan beberapa komponen lainnya. Kyuhyun kembali mencengkram dadanya sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau kenapa?"

Dia tidak menjawab, hanya berusaha tidak melihat kearah dimana ia melempar jamku. Aku menatap ke sudut ruangan? Jam? Jamnya? Kyuhyun takut terhadap jam? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Suster dan dokter yang mendengar suara tersebut masuk ke kamar kami. Salah seorang dari mereka adalah ahli psikologi.

"Leeteuk-ssi. Bisa tinggalkan aku dan Kyuhyun berdua?"

Aku hanya mengangguk, aku sedang tidak dalam kondisi untuk berpikir.

"Leeteuk-ssi"

Dokter memanggilku ketika ia keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Saat ini Donghae dan Eunhyuk menemaniku disini.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Aku menatap kearah Eunhyuk san Donghae yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan oleh mereka. Aku mengikuti sang dokter menuju ke ruangannya.

"Dari analisa yang baru saja saya lakukan pada tuan Cho, ada satu kesimpulan yang bisa saya tarik"

"Apa itu?"

"Tuan Cho mengidap Chronophobia"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Chronophobia? Jelas aku tidak akan tau istilah semacam itu. Bagi orang awam sepertiku kata tersebut begitu asing didengar.

"Aku tau Leeteuk-ssi pasti akan bertanya apa itu Chronophobia" Sang dokter tersenyum kemudian kubalas dengan anggukan.

"Chronophobia adalah ketakutan pada waktu yang berjalan. Biasanya hal ini disebabkan oleh trauma yang dialami oleh si penderita"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Ketakutan pada waktu yang berjalan adalah hal yang aneh, aku bahkan baru pertama kali mendengarnya.

"Bisa dokter jelaskan?"

"Penjelasan termudah adalah biasanya si penderita tidak dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa waktu terus berjalan. Hal tersebut membuat mereka menghindari bukti bahwa waktu terus berjalan maju. Seperti menghindari jam atau membenci benda yang berkarat karena jika suatu benda berkarat artinya…."

"Waktu terus berjalan" Sambungku dengan jantung yang terasa seolah berhenti sesaat.

"Benar sekali"

"Adakah cara menyembuhkannya? Kyuhyun tidak mungkin bersembunyi dari waktu seumur hidupnya"

Sang dokter hanya terdiam skemudian menghela nafasnya. "Tidak ada"

Aku sangat terkejut. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin bersembunyi dari waktu seumur hidupnya.

"Lalu kami harus bagaimana?"

"Phobia sendiri, hanya si penderita yang dapat menyembuhkannya. Dorongan dari dalam dirilah yang dapat menyembuhkannya. Sementara, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan"

Aku langsung menghubungi Ryeowook yang saat ini sedang berada di dorm. Kami harus cepat-cepat menyingkirkan benda yang dapat membuat Kyuhyun takut.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Ryeowook-ah!"

"Ah, Leeteuk hyung. Bagaimana Kyuhyun?"

"Akan aku ceritakan nanti. Sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting"

Dari ujung telepon aku bisa mendengar Ryeowook menjauh dari televisi agar dapat mendengar suaraku lebih jelas.

"Apa hyung?"

Aku menghela nafasku sebelum melanjutkan kata-kataku. "Bisa kau singkirkan semua jam di dorm?"

"Eh?!" Ryeowook terdengar bingung setelah mendengarnya. "Maksud hyung jam yang mana?"

"Semua jam. Semuanya yang ada di dorm, apapun yang menunjukkan waktu, singkirkan semua"

"Eh?!" Ryeowook sepertinya justru semakin bingung. "Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Aku menghela nafasku berat. "Sudah lakukan saja!"

"O..oke hyung"

Aku berjalan memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun, disana Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil menunduk. Aku merangkulnya kemudian mengusap rambutnya pulang.

"Aku mau pulang, hyung" Bisik Kyuhyun nyaris tak terdengar.

"Iya Kyu, kita akan segera pulang"

Kyuhyun menatapku dengan tatapan kosongnya. "Sekarang?"

"Iya, kita pulang sekarang" Aku kembali menariknya kedalam pelukanku.

Sesampainya di dorm aku secara hati-hati menatap ke sekitar dorm, memastikan tidak ada jam atau benda lainnya yang tertinggal. Kyuhyun langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya kemudian mengunci diri.

"Park Jungsoo" Panggil suara seseorang yang sangat kukenal. "Sebenarnya bocah itu kenapa?"

Aku menghela nafas kemudian menunduk. "Aku bingung Heechul-ah"

LEETEUK'S ROOM

"Apa? Apa phobia? Cornphobia?" Heechul yang tampaknya tidak dapat mencerna kata-kataku tampak sangat bingung.

"Chronophobia. Ketakutan terhadap waktu"

Heechul duduk dihadapanku sambil menatapku tajam. "Mustahil. Mana ada hal semacam itu?"

"Sudahlah hyung" Donghae berusaha menurunkan emosi Heechul.

"Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mungkin selamanya begini, benar kan? Dia tidak akan bisa menghadiri acara countdown tahun baru atau semacamnya. Aku benar kan?"

Aku menghela nafas, Heechul benar. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, hal yang diucapkan Heechul cukup masuk akal.

"Kyuhyun pasti bisa sembuh" Ryeowook yang duduk dibawah kasur mengenggam tanganku.

"Kyuhyun tidak bisa sembuh jika ia tidak punya keinginan untuk sembuh" Aku menyenderkan tubuh lelahku ke tembok.

"Beritahu aku, aku harus melakukan apa?" Air mataku sedikit demi sedikit mulai jatuh.

Semua member hanya saling memandang, sementara Heechul langsung menarikku ke pelukannya.

"Kau tidak sendirian, Jungsoo. Kau tidak pernah sendirian"

Sudah hampir satu minggu Super Junior tidak beraktivitas, sudah hampir satu minggu pula kami seperti sekumpulan orang yang buta waktu. Tidak ada denting jam, tidak ada jam digital di komputer, bahkan tidak ada jam tangan. Satu-satunya jam yang kami miliki hanya ada di kamarku.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" Aku memanggil Kyuhyun yang sedang melamun di dekat jendela kamarnya. "Kyuhyun-ah?"

Ia menoleh kemudian menatapku. "Ya?"

"Aku harus pergi sebentar, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang dengan Siwon, kau bisa menunggu sebentar kan?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk perlahan kemudian kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"Jaga diri baik-baik" Aku mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun kemudian mengusapnya.

AUTHOR POV

Kyuhyun menatap pintu yang baru saja ditutup Leeteuk. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin Leeteuk hyung pergi, ia merasa kesepian melingkupinya. Ia terus menatap kursi tempat Sungmin biasanya menghabiskan waktu. Sekarang kursi itu kosong.

"Tidak bisa"

Kyuhyun pergi keluar untuk mencari udara segar, terlihat komputer di ruang tengah belum dimatikan. Ia berjalan kearah sana kemudian menyadari screen saver komputer itu menunjukkan jam besar.

"Mohon maaf, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami"

Kyuhyun berjalan mundur. Suara itu kembali terdengar ditelinganya, terus bergema, terus terdengar.

"Seandainya bantuan datang lebih cepat, tuan Lee pasti masih bisa diselamatkan"

"HENTIKAN! AKU MOHON HENTIKAN!"

Kyuhyun berlari menuju kamar Leeteuk, satu-satunya kamar dengan pintu yang terbuka. Ia terus berjalan mundur hingga tak sengaja menabrak sebuah vas bunga penuh dengan bunga mawar yang layu.

"Maaf tuan Cho. Kami bukan Tuhan"

"PERGI! HENTIKAN WAKTUNYA!" Kyuhyun menggenggam bunga itu kemudian melemparnya. Tangannya penuh darah karena terkena pecahan vas bunga.

Ia berlari menuju kasur Leeteuk untuk berlindung, namun yang ia temukan justru sebuah jam kecil diatas meja berdenting perlahan. Kyuhyun panik, ia berusaha menghirup oksigen yang sekarang terasa sulir untuk diraih.

"HYUNG SINGKIRKAN JAMNYA HYUNG! SINGKIRKAN! TOLONG! LEETEUK HYUNG!"

PRANGGGGGGG

Kyuhyun yang tak bisa berpikir jernih melempar jam tersebut ke sudut ruangan. Ia tidak bisa benafas, semua terlihat beputar dimatanya.

LEETEUK POV

PRANGGGGGGG

Aku mendengar suara pecahan kaca dari arah kamarku.

"Hyung, apa itu?" Tanya Siwon dengan wajah terkejut kepadaku.

Aku berfikir sejenak kemudian aku teringat akan sesuatu. "KYUHYUN!"

Aku dan Siwon berlari menuju kamarku, kami menemukan ruang tengah berantakan, aku langsung berlari kearah kamarku sementara Siwon mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Kyuhyun?" Aku melihat Kyuhyun berada di sudut kasurku sambil mencengkram dadanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau kenapa? Kau tidak apa-apa? Bagian mana yang sakit?"

Kyuhyun menangis dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. "Dadaku hyung.. hatiku. Aku lelah"

Aku memangku Kyuhyun kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya di dadaku. "Bernafas dengan hyung kyuhyun-ah. Inhale…. Exhale"

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mencengkram tanganku erat.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau harus bernafas. Panic attackmu tidak akan selesai kalau begini terus"

Siwon mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun yang terlalu keras dari tanganku. Ia menangis, Kyuhyun menangis.

"T..to..long a..ku h..yung" Kyuhyun terus menangis, aku mengusap dadanya perlahan.

"Bernafas Kyuhyun-ah, ayo. Inhale.. exhale…"

Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun mulai bisa mengimbangi nafasku. Aku terus memberinya instruksi agar tetap bernafas.

"Tenangkan pikiranmu, kau baik-baik saja. Ada hyung disini" Aku mengusap rambut Kyuhyun. "Inhale… exhale"

Kyuhyun sekarang sudah lebih tenang, aku memeluk Kyuhyun sementara Siwon terus mengusap punggungnya.

"Hyung?"

"Hmmm" Gumamku sambil terus mengusap rambutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin waktunya berhenti, hyung. Apa aku salah?"

Aku dan Siwon hanya terdiam. Bagaimana kami harus menjawabnya.

"Hyung, aku hanya ingin waktunya berhenti!"

Aku saling menatap dengan Siwon. Apa yang harus kami lakukan. Kyuhyun semakin kacau dari hari ke hari. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana.

"Siwon hyung bisa hentikan waktunya kan? Leeteuk hyung juga kan?"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan kami dengan kencang. "Ayo cepat!"

"Aku tidak bisa, Kyu" Ujarku perlahan sambil menatapnya tegas.

Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuhku terus menerus. "Bantu aku hentikan waktunya hyung. Aku mohon bantu aku"

"Maaf Kyu… aku bukan Tuhan"

Kyuhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya ia memukul-mukul kasurku dengan seluruh tenaganya.

"Aku tidak ingin waktu mengambil hyungku lagi!" Ia menarik-narik tanganku dan tangan Siwon. "Aku tidak ingin waktu mengambil Leeteuk hyung! Aku tidak mau!"

Aku terkejut. Mengapa Kyuhyun bisa berfikiran seperti itu? Kenapa aku?

"Ayo hyung! Hentikan waktunya!" Ia terus menangis sementara aku semakin mempererat pelukan kami.

"Kalau tidak ada waktu, kau tidak akan tumbuh dewasa, kau tidak akan bertemu kami, Super Junior tidak akan ada, hyung tidak akan ada begitu pula kamu" Aku mengusap kepala Kyuhyun sambil terus berusaha menjelaskan.

"Semua butuh waktu. Kau butuh waktu, hyung pun butuh waktu"

Aku mengusap dadanya perlahan, ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan kosongnya. "Hatimu, juga butuh waktu untuk sembuh"

Sudah hampir satu bulan Kyuhyun seperti ini dan sudah satu bulan pula aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dorm, jika aku pergi Kyuhyun akan mencariku kemudian mulai menangis. Aku terbangun dengan kepala yang sangat pusing karena tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

"Keadaannya makin kacau" Suara Heechul terdengar dari arah dapur.

"Aku tau" Aku menghampirinya yang sedang mengoleskan selai ke roti. "Yang aku tidak tau adalah bagaimana menghentikannya"

Heechul tidak memperhatikanku, ia hanya memperhatikan keadaan disekitar kami. "Semua pasti ada penyelesaiannya"

Aku tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Aku tau itu"

"Kalau kau tau untuk apa takut?" Heechul mengangkat tasnya bersiap untuk berangkat. "Hey, istirahatlah. Wajahmu kacau sekali"

Aku terkekeh kemudian mengedipkan sebelah mataku sebagai jawaban.

Sekarang hanya ada aku dan Kyuhyun di dorm. Aku mengintip ke kamar Kyuhyun untuk memastikan apakah dia sudah bangun dan ternyata dia masih tertidur, aku memutuskan untuk memasak sarapan.

"Awww" Rintihku saat pusing di kepalaku semakin menjadi. Aku meninggalkan masakanku kemudian duduk. Kulihat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hyung pucat sekali. Kena–" Sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya pandanganku semakin kabur dan gelap. Suara yang terakhir kali kudengar adalah suara Kyuhyun berteriak.

KYUHYUN POV

Leeteuk hyung tidak sadarkan diri di meja makan sedangkan kompor masih menyala. Aku berlari mematikan kompor kemudian menghampiri Leeteuk hyung.

"Hyung.. Leeteuk hyung! Hyung!" Aku mengguncangkan badannya namun tidak ada reaksi. Ia terserang demam tinggi, tubuhnya menggigil hebat.

Aku meraih ponselku untuk menelpon siapapun yang bisa kuhubungi sekarang juga.

"Yeoboseyo?" Suara Yesung hyung terdengar di ujung telpon.

"Hyung.. hyung.. tolong aku" Aku bicara dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Tenang Kyuhyun-ah. Ada apa?"

"Leeteuk hyung… Leeteuk hyung pingsan…. demam tinggi" Aku menjawab dengan kata-kata yang terpotong-potong.

"Hyung akan sampai dalam 20 menit. Lakukan pertolongan pertama untuk Leeteuk hyung, kau mengerti?" Suara Yesung hyung berubah serius.

"Iya hyung" Aku menutup telponnya kemudian mencari beberapa selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh Leeteuk hyung.

Aku memakaikan selimut pada Leeteuk hyung kemudian memeriksa temperature tubu hnya. "40 derajat"

Aku memeluknya sambil mengusap punggungnya, aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Leeteuk hyung. Aku mohon jangan ambil hyungku lagi.

Mataku tertarik pada ponsel Leeteuk hyung yang berada di sebelahnya, secara tidak sadar aku meraih ponselnya hanya untuk melihat sudah berapa lama waktu berjalan sejak aku menelpon Yesung hyung. Mataku tak lepas dari jam yang terus berputar itu.

"Kalau tidak ada waktu, kau tidak akan tumbuh dewasa, kau tidak akan bertemu kami, Super Junior tidak akan ada, hyung tidak akan ada begitu pula kamu"

Aku mengusap punggung Leeteuk hyung sambil mempererat pelukan kami. "Hyung ayo bangun, ayo hyung jangan seperti ini"

"Semua butuh waktu. Kau butuh waktu, hyung pun butuh waktu"

"Ayolah, cepat datang Yesung hyung! Ayolah cepat!" Aku terus berdoa agar waktu berjalan lebih cepat tanpa kusadari. Aku terus memeluk Leeteuk hyungs ambil melihat kearah jam yang terus berputar. Kenapa lama sekali?

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Yesung hyung datang bersama Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Donghae kemudian melihatku dan Leeteuk hyung di meja makan. Ia kaget melihatku sedang memegang ponsel yang menunjukkan jam yang bergerak.

"Kyuhyun-ah… kau?" Donghae hyung menatapku kaget. Pandangannya mengingatkanku akan sesuatu, aku tidak lagi takut waktu yang berjalan, aku tidak lagi ingin waktu berhenti.

"Lebih baik kita bawa Leeteuk hyung kerumah sakit terlebih dahulu" Yesung hyung mengangkat Leeteuk hyung menuju mobilnya.

Aku kembali ke rumah sakit dengan perasaan yang sama seperti saat aku dan Sungmin hyung mengalami kecelakaan. Dokter masih berkutat dengan Leeteuk hyung.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun-ah" Siwon hyung merangkulku sambil mengusap punggungku.

Heechul hyung terus berjalan bolak-balik di depan emergency room. Sejak tadi ia tidak bisa diam. Aku menatap kearah jam yang tergantung tak jauh dari tempat kami berada. Sudah 1 jam sejak Leeteuk hyung ditangani oleh dokter.

"Tidak bisakah waktu berjalan lebih cepat?" Tanyaku sambil menatap kearah jam yang terus berbunyi.

Semua member menghadap kearahku tak terkecuali Siwon hyung. "K..kyuhyun-ah?"

"Aku tau semua butuh waktu" Aku masih menatap kearah jam. "Tapi bisakah untuk saat ini saja waktu berjalan lebih cepat? Kasihan Leeteuk hyung harus disuntik obat sebanyak itu"

Semua member ternganga mendengar perkataanku. Heechul hyung berlari kearahku kemudian menatapku dengan mata tajamnya. "Kau tidak takut? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku tersenyum, pandanganku mulai buram karena air mata yang sudah terkumpul di pelupuk mataku.

"Semua butuh waktu kan hyung?" Air mata mulai menetes di pipiku. Heechul hyung tersenyum kemudian memelukku erat.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sembuh, kau sembuh" Heechul hyung memelukku erat disusul Siwon hyung dan member lainnya.

Pintu emergency room terbuka, wajah dokter itu tidak bisa ditebak. "Penanganan yang terlambat dapat menyebabkan kerusakan jaringan otak yang memicu kelumpuhan"

Semua membelalakkan matanya, aku menutup mulutku. Tidak, aku mohon jangan ambil hyungku lagi, ambil apapun tapi jangan hyungku. Siwon hyung memelukku erat menopang tubuhku.

"Dan untung saja kalian tidak terlambat membawanya kemari" Dokter itu tersenyum penuh kelegaan. Suara pertama yang kudengar adalah suara Siwon hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung, mereka bersyukur atas semua ini.

"Salah satu dari kalian boleh masuk untuk menjaganya"

Semua menatap kearahku sambil tersenyum, aku mengangguk kemudian menghampiri dokter. "Aku yang akan masuk"

"Silahkan"

Aku menatap Leeteuk hyung yang terbaring pucat dan lemah, namun aku lega karena keadaannya sudah stabil. Aku menggenggam tangannya kemudian merebahkan kepalaku di sisi kasurnya.

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut dan lemah. Aku membuka mataku dan keadaan sudah gelap, kulihat tangan Leeteuk hyung mengusap kepalaku disela-sela rambutku.

"Leeteuk hyung?" Panggilku, ia hanya tersenyum sambil tetap mengusap kepalaku.

"Hyung minta maaf" Ia menggerakan tangannya menuju pungggungku kemudian mengusapmu. "Pasti berat untukmu?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum. "Seharusnya aku yang bicara begitu, pasti berat kan mengurusku?" Air mata mulai menggenang di mataku.

"Sssshhhh… tidak ada yang bilang begitu" Leeteuk hyung mengusap pipiku. "Hyung melakukannya karena hyung menyayangimu seperti adik kandung hyung sendiri"

Aku mengangguk kemudian menatap jam diatas meja dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" Leeteuk hyung terlihat sedikit panic ketika aku berusaha meraih jam itu. Aku meraihnya kemudian menatapnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah sudahlah, biar—"

"Aku sudah tidur sejak jam 1 siang ini dan sekarang sudah jam 7 malam. Hyung bangun jam berapa?"

"K..kau?" Leeteuk hyung membelalakkan matanya. Ia seolah tidak percaya apa yang sedang aku lakukan.

"Hyung belum menjawabku" Aku tersenyum kearahnya, ia terduduk di kasurnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku bangun setengah jam yang lalu" Jawabnya sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Seharusnya hyung bangun lebih cepat" Aku menggenggam tangannya sambil terus tersenyum kemudian menariknya kedalam pelukanku. Ia menangis penuh kelegaan melihatku sudah bertingkah laku normal terhadap waktu.

"Sungmin-ah hyung berhasil" Ucapnya setengah berbisik dalam pelukanku. "Hyung berhasil mengembalikan Kyuhyun"

Time is..

Too slow for those who wait..

Too swift for those who fear..

Too long for those who grieve..

Too short for those who rejoice..

But for those who love..

Time is eternity

- Time Is by Henry Van Dyke


End file.
